Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 6
|-|English= Chapter 6: Katarina Ten years ago, Glenn worked with Rufus at a hospital in the Principality of Remiferia. The two of them, blessed with surgical talent, were promising names among the young doctors. One day, the two were watching a 'ballet,' a traditional dance heralded in the principality. They watched as guests in a small theater. Their hearts were stolen by a dancer on stage. Her name was Katarina Ford. The two of them continued to watch her perform at the theater. They managed to become acquainted with this bright star of a girl as if by fate. She had a very young sister who also became friendly with them. Eventually, Glenn and Katarina fell in love. Even Rufus, his friend and rival, wholeheartedly supported them. However, their happy days did not last long. One day, Katarina came down with an incurable disease and was hospitalized at Glenn and Rufus' workplace. The name? The now-too-familiar crystallization. Her feet, the life of a ballerina, were immobilized by beautiful esmelas crystal up to her ankles. 'Ha...they're pretty, right?' That was a bold- faced lie, typical of her bright personality. Glenn and Rufus, the doctors charged with her care, suffered. To save her life, there was no other way than to amputate the crystallized feet. It had to be done soon. But they refused to resort to such drastic a measure, for Katarina's feet still burned with the passion for dancing. The two of them searched for other techniques desperately. For a miraculous method to save both her life, and her feet. They scoured the records of all the past cases of crystallization known and examined and re-examined her to try to find the real cause. One day, Glenn discovered something. Patients with crystallization had a common symptom: a small tumor in the heart. The theory is that this growth is where a toxin comes from that accumulates and advances the crystallization. If the tumor could be surgically removed, the symptoms would subside, and condition would slowly reverse. With this discovery, people got excited, but the two of them did not rejoice. The removal of a tumor inside the heart was an extremely dangerous operation. Even in this country known for top-tier medical practices, it would be a very difficult surgery. If they failed, it would end in her death. But it could not be delayed. Crystallization was advancing. The time for decision was now. '...The only option is to remove crystallized parts. Choosing between life and ballet is foolish.' Glenn agreed with Rufus' conclusion. Even if his love would lose her ballet, as long as she had her life, she could find a new passion. However, Katarina disagreed. 'Ballet is my life. Losing my feet is the same as losing my life. If there is even a small chance that you can do it, I want to bet on it,' she begged her beloved Glenn. While the day of the surgery crawled near, day by day, Glenn was conflicted. The choice was that of her life or death. He kept thinking, worrying, and agonizing. In the end, he decided to do as she asked. Rufus was fiercely opposed, but upon reading the look in Glenn's eyes, he knew what wasn't said: He'll do anything to save her. He realized Glenn could not be stopped. The day arrived. Glenn was to be the surgeon. While Katarina's sister watched with concern, she was transported to the operating room. 'I believe in you, Glenn,' whispered Katarina. She, grasping Glenn's rugged hand, fell deeply asleep under the anesthesia. 'She never woke up.' Glenn's story had been taken over by Rufus, who had joined them on the rooftop. 'Glenn abandoned the hospital. He ran away from Katarina's death, and became something of a good-for-nothing back alley doctor.' Sherry looked at Glenn, surprised. 'What do you want?' Glenn didn't take his eyes off of the city. Rufus thought carefully about how to deliver his reply. 'The date for Hugo's operation has been decided. It is to be one week from today.' |-|Japanese= 第６回　カタリナ １０年前、グレンはルーファスと共に レミフェリア公国内のある病院に勤めていた。 手術の才に恵まれた２人は、 若手医師の中でも期待の星だった。 ある日２人は、接待で連れていかれた小劇場で、 公国に伝わる伝統舞踊『バレエ』を見て、 舞台の上の一人の踊り手に心を奪われた。 彼女の名前はカタリナ・フォードと言った。 ２人は柄にもなく劇場に通いつめ、 縁あって交友関係を持つようになると、 明るくも気高い彼女に徐々に惹かれていった。 彼女の歳の離れた妹もよくなついてくれた。 やがてグレンとカタリナは恋人同士となり、 友であり好敵手だったルーファスも、 それを心から祝福した。 しかし幸福な日々は長くは続かなかった。 ある日、カタリナは難病にかかり、 グレンとルーファスが務める病院に入院する。 病名は……《結晶病》。 バレリーナの命ともいえる彼女の足は、 くるぶしまで のような結晶と化していた。 「あは……綺麗なものね……」 それは明るい性格の彼女らしい強がりだった。 担当医に選ばれたグレンとルーファスは苦悩した。 カタリナの命を助けるためには 結晶化した部分を早急に切除するしかない。 しかしバレエに情熱を燃やすカタリナの足に メスを入れることなどできなかった。 ２人は死に物狂いで新しい術式を探した。 カタリナの命と足、両方を救う奇跡の方法を。 過去の症例を漁り彼女の体を何度も検査する。 そんな日が続く中、グレンはある事実を発見する。 《結晶病》にかかった患者の心臓には、 共通して小さな“ ”が確認されたのだ。 この腫瘍が毒素を血液に混入させ、 それが体内に蓄積していくことで結晶化が進行する。 手術で腫瘍を取り除くことができれば、 徐々に症状は回復に向かうだろう。 新しい術式の発見に一時周囲は沸いたが、 ２人は手放しで喜べないでいた。 心臓にできた腫瘍の切除は、危険すぎる。 それは医療先進国であるこの国でも難しい手術だ。 失敗すれば、それは“死”に直結してしまう。 だが、これ以上手術を遅らせることはできない。 カタリナの結晶化は今なお進行し続けているのだ。 ──決断の時が迫っていた。 「……結晶化した患部を切除するしかない。命とバレエを天秤にかけるなんて馬鹿げてる。」 導き出したルーファスの結論に、グレンも同意した。 恋人がバレエを失ったとしても、 生きていればきっと新しい夢が見つかるはずだ。 しかし、カタリナの答えは違った。 「バレエは私の命なの。足を失うことは、命を失うことなのよ。」 少しでも可能性があるのならそれに賭けてほしい。 カタリナは恋人グレンにそう頼んだのだった。 手術の日が刻一刻と迫る中、グレンは葛藤した。 この選択が彼女の生死を分けるかもしれない。 考え、悩み、苦しみぬいた。 そして……結局は彼女の意思を汲む形になった。 ルーファスは激しく反対したが、 「必ずカタリナを助ける」というグレンの眼を見て、 もはや止められないことを悟った。 数日後、執刀医グレンによる手術の日が来た。 付き添いの妹が心配そうに見守る中、 カタリナが手術室に運ばれていく。 「……信じてる、グレン。」 カタリナはグレンのごつごつした手を握ると、 そのまま麻酔による深い眠りについた。 「──そして彼女は二度と目覚めなかった。」 グレンの話を引き継いだのは、 屋上に上がってきたルーファスだった。 「グレンはその後、すぐに病院を去った。カタリナの死から逃げ、闇医者などというヤクザ者に身を落としたんだ。」 シェリーは、ハッとしてグレンを見た。 「……何の用だ？」 グレンは街並みを眺めたまま振り返らない。 ルーファスは瞑目し次の言葉を紡いだ。 「ヒューゴ君の手術の期日が決定した。……１週間後だ。」　 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books